Nova: Pokemon Tales
by sedacaru
Summary: A young girl named Nova finds herself in an scary situation with a shadowy figure when she finds an egg that soon hatches into her life long friend and partner as they travel the Pokémon world together. Adventure ensues as they find new pokemon, battle trainers, and participate in contests. Perhaps even have some hand in saving the world along side Some of the most famous Trainers.


_**Nova: Pokemon Tales Chapter 1, Prolouge: A Young Nova  
><strong>Disclaimer: Pokemon, and the contents of Pokemon belong to Nintendo.  
>Artwork for the Chapters can be found on Reji-Tsukoiyo's DeviantArt. Be sure to visit!<em>

Off in the Johto region, in the myth filled city of Ecruteak City, a young girl named Terra Nova lives peacefully with her small family. Her mom leaves for the PokéMart to pick up a few things to eat for dinner later today. "I'll see you soon Nova," she says, "Take good care of her Espen." Espen the Espeon mraws in agreement and confidence as Nova's mom closes the door. Nova turns to Espen and pets her, "Thank you Espen."

Nova get's out a PokéToy to play with Espen while they wait for her mom to come back home, when Espen suddenly stops and twitches her ears. Outside of the house, there is a loud ruckus, shouts and the sound of things falling. Espen drags Nova to the corner to hide behind a large flower pot in the house. The door flings open, and a shadowy figure rushes into the house. Espen readies her Swift move and releases it at the shadowy figure. The figure dodges and then jumps out the window nearing Nova's hiding place.

Nova shivers in the corner scared as the figure leaves the house when something hits her over the head. It rolled into her lap as she sniffled in pain. The house it quiet now, and Espen comes over to comfort Nova out of her hiding spot now. Nova comes out carrying a PokéEgg, and Espen hisses at it. Soon, two Officer Jennies knock on the door and come in, "Is everyone okay in here?" Nova stands there with a few rolls of tears on her face and runs up to one of the Jennies.

"It was scary!" Nova shouted as she sobbed.

"It's okay," Officer Jenny gave Nova a small hug and asked, "Do you know where the man went?"

Young Nova looked up with tears rolling down and shakily pointed towards the window, "H-h-he went there and gone." Officer Jenny looked towards the window.

"Don't worry, the other Officers will catch him. I'll stay here until someone comes home." Nova wipes away her tears, while almost dropping the egg she had been holding. She quickly catches balance and holds the egg a little tighter to her. Officer Jenny looks at her and the egg and questions Nova curiously, "Where did you get that egg?"

"It fell on my head," Nova says to her while patting her own head.

"That's quite a curious answer," Jenny said as she looked at the egg. "May I have a look at it?" Nova nodded and held out the egg. As Jenny went to grab the egg, Espen began to hiss and and growl. Jenny looked over at the Espeon and smiled, 'I'm sorry, was this yours?" Then, she turned to Nova, "You take care of that egg now."

A while later, Nova's mother comes home rushing through the door. Another Officer Jenny came by the PokéMart to inform her of the situation earlier. Nova's mom quickly runs over, hugging her daughter. "Are you Okay, Honey?" she asks to Nova while holding her so tightly. Nova could only get out some muffled sounds from the bear hug her mom was giving her. Nova wiggles her way to loosen her Mother's 'Death Hug of the Ursaring' to say, "Yeah Mommy, Espen protected me. She blasted him away." The egg Nova was holding shook a little, startling the both of them, and Espen began to become a little unsettled.

Officer Jenny interrupted, "I'll be leaving now that everything seems to have settled down." She leaves the house. Nova and her mom sit down at their kitchen table with the egg quietly. The egg wiggles and shakes a little more as they watch it. "Where did you find that egg?" Nova's mom asked curiously. Nova just shrugged her shoulders and pointed over by the flower pot where she was hiding. The egg began to shake violently and crack it's shell. Espen began to get nervous as the egg hatched.

With a glimmer and crack the egg finally hatched into a young eevee. It uncurled it's tail in Nova's arms and yawned as it just peeked through it's eyes. Nova's face grew into an excited smile. "You're so cute!" she said to the newly hatched little Eevee. Nova's mom looked over at Espen who had quite a distasteful face on her. "I didn't know you had an egg Espen. Congratulations. Would you mind if Nova kept her?" Espen glared at the new member of the family intensely. Nova's mom looked over and then back at Espen again. "Don't worry," her mom said to Espen, "She'll take good care of the little one."

Then, without warning, Espen jumped onto Nova and the Eevee and bit at the Eevee. The little pokémon squealed. Nova was batting at Espen to get her to let go. "ESPEN STOP! No don't hurt him!" she cried out. "MOMMY!" Nova's mom quickly sent Espen into her Pokéball, and ran over to Nova. "Baby, are you okay? I'm sorry." Nova said through her cries holding the Eevee, "H-he's hurt mommy," she sniffles and gives the Eevee to her. "He's… hurt." Her mom gets up with the small Eevee, and says to Nova, "Come on, we're going to the Pokémon Center. They'll make Eevee all better."

At the Pokémon Center, Nova waits at a seat with a plate of food sitting in front of her. Her mom is at the counter talking with Nurse Joy about what happened. "We found the egg in the house, and it hatched into an Eevee. So I thought it must have belonged to my Espeon, but she attacked it. Why would she do such a thing?" Nurse Joy asked back, "Is she a first time mother?" Nova's mom responded back, "Yes, I guess. I didn't even know we had an egg in the house. My daughter said she found it over by the flower pot." Nurse Joy continued, "Perhaps she was not prepared to be a mother, and might have thought this new Pokémon was invading her territory instead of seeing it as her child. I suggest keeping the two separate for a while until they can get along with each other." Nurse Joy left and brought back the Eevee, "In the mean time, you should feed this young one some of this special Pokéfood formula for Hatchlings." Nurse Joy hands Nova's mom a box of Pokéfood and a new Pokéball for the Eevee.

Over at the table, Nova sits with her food growing colder. She sees the Eevee brought out from the back and runs over to him. "Is he okay?" Nova asks in worrisome curiosity. "Nurse joy smiles at Nova, "Yes Nova, Eevee is all better-" "Idatey," Nova interrupted. "alright, Idatey is all better," Nurse Joy corrected herself.

Nurse Joy went to give Nova's mom Idatey's Pokéball when she asked, "Why don't we let Nova take care of Idatey's new Pokéball?" Nova's eyes grew wide and a huge smile came across her face. Idatey peaked up down over the counter as Nurse Joy gave Nova his pokéball. "Look Idatey, your my pokémon now. That means we're friends right?"


End file.
